


After His First Hunt

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon, Drabble, M/M, Telepathy, Twislash Drabble Meme, VampSlash, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think nothing of removing my torn garments in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After His First Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the pseudonym 'shesalunatic'.

It's like the first time I've seen the inside of Carlisle's home.  
  
The thirst abated, I am able to take in my surroundings. The house is simple, but there is a case of books, a large painting. I brush my fingers over a large wooden cross and notice the state of my hands. Two days in the wild and I am filthy with dried blood. My clothing is ruined.  
  
"I should clean up."  
  
I think nothing of removing my torn garments in front of him.  
  
 _So beautiful_ , he thinks.  
  
I drop my eyes to the floor. "Thank you," I whisper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
